Chise Baisotei
CONSTRUCTION Chise Baisotei (ちせ・ばいそてい) ''is one of the main OC characters in the Naruto fanfiction Sasuke's Kids and is a Konohagakure Genin of the next generation. She is a member of Konohagakure's Nara Clan through her mother. Background Her parents were married young and against the wishes of the family who didn't approve of her father. Chise was conceived after Takumi took a trip to extend trading ties with Nadeshiko Village as a representative of the Merchent Guild of Konohagakure. On the way there they were attacked by bandits, but were saved by the Nadeshiko Kunoichi who had come to greet them. During the attack Takumi was badly injured and the Nadeshiko Kunoichi sent a courier to inform Konoha of the attack and deaths. But due to a mixup they accidentally send home one of the other bodies as Takumi's and mistake him for the dead man. Akiko was informed of the death of her husband, after only a month of marriage, and was sent into a downward spiral of depression. No one, not even Kameko, could bring her out of it. Unable to cope, but refusing to give into her suicidal thoughts Akiko began to work on the training she received during her brief stint in the Academy again. She threw her entire being into it, determined to rejoin the Academy and become a kunoichi who could stop senseless death. Meanwhile, in Nadeshiko Village, Takumi refused to die holding on on a thin thread to life and falling into a coma as he slowly recovered. Two months later, Takumi is fully recovered and still in a coma and Akiko is in the best shape of her life and preparing to take the genin exam with the graduating twelve year olds. Akiko passes her graduation exam and visits Takumi's 'grave' to inform him of her determination to protect the village they loved and to avenge his death. While Akiko is visiting his grave Takumi wakes up and starts asking for her. The kunoichi, realizing the mistake, instantly sends word to Konoha and it's delivered during the secondary test for genin. Kameko interupts the test to tell Akiko who goes with her sister, not relizing that the Jonin had decided to pass her and her team. Akiko leaves Konoha that night to head to Nadeshiko Village, missing the message informing her that she is now a kunoichi of Konoha. When Akiko arrives the couple has a sweet reunion and refuse to be parted. She stays in the village until Takumi fully recovers, occasionally training with the kunoichi, but mainly focused on helping her husband recover from his injuries. When the young couple returned to Konoha they discovered that Akiko had been accepted as a Genin and that she was pregnant. After discussing it they decided to wait three years before Akiko would decide whether not to continue with her shinobi training so that the baby would be settled and she would have time to get back in shape after the birth. When they told her family they were less than pleased. Takumi had promised not to touch her and Akiko's slightness and slender hips made birth dangerous. Kameko was the only one still on speaking terms with Taumi and was the one who helped when Akiko went into labor early. Because Chise was premature her aunt stayed around to help out around the house, taking care of the baby and mother. The first three years of her life passed by in a normal fashion. Akiko began to train, keeping her body in shape, but she was still torn about whether or not to rejoin the Academy to finish. Then during her fourth year everything changed with the return of Naruto. Family Trouble and the Invasion Akiko had never liked Setsuna, so when her sister told them she was getting married to the man Akiko was horrified. Chise's earliest memory of her aunt for years was that last arguement between the two sisters and the woman's back as she left their home and their lives seemingly for good. Akiko switched between distressed and depressed the next few months fllowing the arguement, but did her best not to show Chise, who saw despite her mother's best efforts and took to hugging her mother and doing her best to make her feel better. Chise didn't see her aunt again until the Invasion of Pain. During the begining of the invasion Chise was playing at the park with her mother, while her father took care of the shopping in the market. Unbeknownst to the little girl this was the day her mother was set to make her decision about whether or not to become a kunoichi or not. When the first building fell, Akiko realizing something was wrong, took Chise to their home and left her there to go find Takumi. Staying alone in the house was very tramuatizing for the little girl who could hear her world literally exploding around her. Kameko, who came loking for Akiko, found her hidden under her parents bed and took the little girl attempting to get her to the safe house in Hokage Monument. Their trip is interupted by Deva Path using the Shinra Tensei to destroy Konoha. Kameko shields Chise with her body and they manage to survive the initial impact. Chise is bruised, but more tramuatized than injured. Kameko resumes her search meeting up with some of the hospital staff, Oyone and Kumadori, who help her in her search. Chise clings to Oyone, who her aunt had handed Chise over to. Chise watches as they search through the rubble of the destroyed village and come upon bodies of the villagers. While Chise is watching she becomes scared by all the death and turns to run, but trips over something. When she looks up she's fallen under some rubble, what she tripped over was a leg hanging out. Looking under the rubble Leaving Konoha War Time Return To Konoha Personality Appearance Chise is tiny in every sense of the word with delicate build, small bones, and a short stature. She has a tiny heart shaped face framed by short messy black hair. Her eyes are dark grey and large. Her small mouth is given to smiling, revealing her dimples when she does. Despite being definitely cute, she is easily overlooked without any other outstanding qualities look wise. Her energetic nature characterizes her because she is near constantly in motion, fidgeting if nothing else. At first Chise wears a green dress that looks similiar to an Ao dai with no pantaloons due to the longer length of the dress and the split being not as high. The split allows for mobility. It is made of cheap material, not silk like an actual Ao dai, and any tears have been sewn up with very careful stiching done by Chise herself.She wears this with standard issue black ninja sandals. After the Land of Rice Fields Arc her clothes change drastically. She wears a short sleeved navy kimono-like blouse with a white embroidered border and white stars along the bottom, held closed by a white obi, black shorts and black stockings that stop at her thighs leaving some skin between them and her shorts. Her hitai-ite, or forehead protector, which she wears with black cloth, is worn on her forehead keeping her bangs out of her face. She finishes the outfit with black short heeled boots. Abilities Clan Techniques Genjutsu Speed Status Part I Chise turned one during this arc and her mother began to consider retunring to the Shinobi Program as she worked on getting back in shape. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc Confining the Jinchuriki Arc Fourth Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Post-Series ''(Made-up arcs. Exclusive to Fanfiction) Introduction Arc TBA Land of Rice Fields Arc TBA. Sasuke's Training Arc TBA. Movies Sasuke's Kids: The Movie Team Sasuke is investigating a disturbance at the Fire-Sound border. Trivia *Chise means "little star; torrent of wisdom". *Chise wishes to fight is Misao Jibaku. *Chise's favorite food is Hanami Dango and gyokuro. She just likes sweets in general. Her least favorite foods are Iwa Mochi from the Land of Earth and coffee. *Chise's favorite phrase is "Storms make trees take deeper roots.". Reference Narutopedia and Wikipedia used often. The fanfiction she appears in Sasuke's Kids is also used. Chibi Maker used to create image of Chise. All credit goes to its creator. Quotes *(To Mamoru) "I keep my promises." *(To Misao) "I don't hate 'everything 'about you. I may hate how you treat your comrades, your personality, your face, the way you cheated during our match, your taste in food, how you flip your stupid hair...What were we talking about?" *(To Kameko) "I forgave you a long time ago." *(To Kameko) "Thank you." *(To Sasuke) "I just needed to see them...The stars. They make me braver." Creation and Conception Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Nara Category:NextGen